XXXTENTACION
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy (January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018 20) was an American rapper, singer, songwriter and musician. Although a controversial figure within the music industry, XXXTENTACION has been regarded to have left behind "a huge musical footprint" due to his impact on his young fanbase and his popularity during his short career. He was often credited by critics and fans for his musical-versatility, with his music primarily exploring trap, R&B, rock and emo. Born in Plantation, Florida, XXXTENTACION spent most of his childhood in Lauderhill. He began writing music after being released from a juvenile detention center and started his music career on SoundCloud in 2013, where he soon became a popular figure in SoundCloud rap, a trap scene that takes elements of lo-fi music and harsh 808s. XXXTENTACION rose to mainstream fame with the single "Look at Me". His debut album, 17 (2017), debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 and his second album, ? (2018), debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. Both albums have been certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In the week following his death, XXXTENTACION's highest-charting single, "SAD!", went from number 52 to number one on the Billboard Hot 100, making him the first artist to top the Billboard Hot 100 posthumously since 1997. On June 18, 2018, XXXTENTACION was fatally shot at the age of 20, in a robbery at a motorcycle dealership in Deerfield Beach, Florida. The attackers fled the scene in an SUV after stealing a Louis Vuitton bag containing $50,000 from him; four suspects were arrested and are currently awaiting trial. Early Life Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy was born on January 23, 1998, in Plantation, Florida, to Jamaican parents, Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy and Cleopatra Eretha Dreena Bernard. XXXTENTACION has stated he has Egyptian, Syrian, Indian and possibly Italian ancestry in an interview on The Beat in 2017. He had three siblings with one being half, shared paternally. XXXTENTACION was mainly raised by his grandmother Collette Jones due to his mother's personal problems in Pompano Beach, Florida, and Lauderhill, Florida. When X was six years old, he tried to stab a man attempting to attack his mother and was eventually put into a youth program before being forced to live with his grandmother. XXXTENTACION's interest in music initially started after his aunt persuaded him to begin attending school choir and later church choir. He was soon kicked out of the school choir after attacking another student. XXXTENTACION attended Margate Middle School from which he was later expelled after a series of physical altercations. He was subsequently enrolled into Sheridan House Family Ministries by his mother for over six months. XXXTENTACION began to listen to nu-metal, hard rock and rap during his time at Sheridan House Family Ministries, which led to him to learn the piano and guitar. XXXTENTACION attended Piper High School until he dropped out in the tenth grade. He described himself as a "misfit" during that time, citing how quiet he was despite being popular and regularly involved in physical confrontations. XXXTENTACION was not the athletic type and said that he was insecure and depressed during his time in high school.Category:Videos Category:XXXTentacion